Arms of sorrow
by SPNlovur14
Summary: Elena left Stefan for Damon leaving him hurt. His world is fixed by his wife and his two daughters he's once again happy. But what happens when Elena and Damon come back read on Stefan, Damon, Elena, and Kiara are vampires BTW their kids are half vamps.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire diaries it belongs to the awesome LJ Smith, all i own is Stefan's wife and children xDD**

Stefan's POV:

* * *

I rushed into my warm home inside from the pouring rain. I breathed into my palms for warmth as I made my way to the front closet and removing my leather jacket and hang it up beside my wife's.

"Daddy!" My beautiful little girl Anya sprints downstairs and into my arms as I place a peck on her head

"Where's mommy?" I smile at her, she's my youngest and 8 years old. And she pulls my glasses off and places them on her small head and I break out into a wide smile

"She went to the store for a couple minutes and left Tanya in charge" she answers hugging my neck and I lift her up

"Hey Dad" Tanya, 15 years old skips down the stairs and hugs my waist "Hey Tanya" I peck her cheek. Tanya had chestnut hair to her middle back with bangs to the right with beautiful shining aqua eyes while Anya had mine and Damon's deep ebony hair that fell in elegant curls to her waist and she had my oak eyes that were shining behind the glasses, she was pale while Tanya had a bronze tan. Them and their mother were my life.

"Hey Dad can I go to Gia's?" Tanya asks hopefully and I smile "Did you ask your mom?" her face fell at the comment "Do you guys always do that?" she groans and heads back upstairs indicating the answer of she did.

"I missed you daddy" Anya pecks my cheek softly and I smile at her

"She did" a soft melodious comes from the doorway of the kitchen and I turn my smile on my beautiful wife. "Anya look who I found" she smiles a dazzling smile at Anya who whips her head her direction.

"Aaaaah!" Anya squeals with joy at the tarantula on the coffee table "Tanya! Tanya look! Candy's back!" Anya scoops the tarantula in her tiny hands and sprints up the stairs

"I missed you too Daddy" _her _arms slide around my waist and I slide two fingers under her chin to tip her head up so I could kiss her pink lips that smelled of her cherry chap stick "I love you Kiara" I murmur and she smiles "I love you more Stefan" she whispers. Kiara was undoubtedly gorgeous, she had chestnut hair that shone light brown, gold, red, and a bit of black in the light and sun, she had soft aqua eyes, a slight tan that contrasted against my pale skin, perfectly rosy cheeks, high cheekbones, soft pink lips, and had a dazzling smile that made men swoon. Last week she chopped her waist length hair into a short cut that stuck out in all different places and was choppy, the top part and back was blonde and brown while her side bangs were dark it fit her personality, free, bubbly, and fun.

"Eeeew!" Anya giggles at the bend of the staircase and I pull away and smile at her

"I thought you went upstairs" I appear in front of her in a split second and she squeals and tries running away but I grab her and she giggles wildly as I lift her up, she felt like a feather.

"That's not fair! Vampires are faster than me!" she pouts and I smirk

"But half vampires are cuter than vampires sweetie" Kiara smiles at Anya and Anya bats her thick eye lashes at me "Will you set me down daddy?" she asks softly and I set her on her feet "You never had a chance" Kiara pecks my cheek and walks out to her Aston Martin to get the rest of the groceries and I follow her to help.

"What would you think if I died my hair black?" Kiara smirks at me from her vanity mirror that night after we tucked Anya in and said goodnight to Tanya, I was lounging on our tan and gold king size bed in only black cotton pants and her in a tank top and cotton shorts.

"I don't know" I appear behind her making her jump as I grab her shoulders "Hmmmm" she shakes her hair a bit

"C'mon" I lift her into my arms switching the vanity light off and setting her in the bed beside me.

"I'm tired" she giggles as I kiss her soft neck "Seriously?" I chuckle and se reluctantly nods "I'm sorry" she pouts as I flip her side light off dragging her under the covers into my arms and the moonlight casts a silver glow on the floor.

"Don't be" I kiss her lips softly and she sinks into my arms and after a few moments I hear her deep breathing and fall asleep to her rythmetic breathing.

* * *

**I'll bring Damon and Elena in _soon _but for now enjoy and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my readers xD I'd like to thank the people who reviewed and alerted me and my stories you all rock! So enjoy chapter 2 xDDD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries it belongs to LJ SMith **

Elena's POV:

"Damon?" I called out coming home from my interview at the elementary school down the street, The apartment seemed empty and I half giggled half screamed when I was pounced to the ground, I smiled gazing up into the deep eyes I'd grown so used to.

"You rang?" he smirks above me holding my hands to the chestnut floors as my blonde hair spills about us.

"Yes, I might just have gotten a job maybe you should consider it" I surprise him landing a peck against his lips and with my strength flip us over so I was atop him which he seemed to enjoy as his smirk widens.

"A _job?_ Really Elena, do I seem like the working type?" he motions his head down his well defined body clad in all black with a quirked eyebrow.

"What about a model?" I giggle and he rolls his eyes "What grade will you be teaching?" he asks after a few moments

"Um Third" I nod

"When do you start?" he questions and I stand up gracefully and he follows the action and we head over into our bedroom

"Tomorrow" I nod "Too bad, I'm gonna miss you in these lonely days" he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me to his chest and smiles gently. A painful reminder of his brother was in that smile and made my heart hurt and he could tell as his face fell and he pulls me into a tight hug.

"How do you think he's doing?" I sniffle, I asked the question every night and he always answered whether he wanted to or not

"I don't know" he sighs into my ear and I cry into his shoulder for the fifth time this month and he strokes my back comfortingly.

That night I fell asleep in a stream of tears and chest heaving sobs with Damon soothingly stroking my hair, how could I have been so cruel to Stefan when he offered his heart and soul to me? And I just left him….

* * *

Damon's POV:

I'm going to have to find Stefan soon, I thought watching Elena's sleeping figure breathing deeply, her pale cheeks stained with her tears and her eyes rimmed red.

I bet this is how he looks, I sighed mentally and for once thought of my little brothers misery. Did I really hate him? I asked myself Yes! My mind argued.

The way his face fell when Elena said she was leaving with me haunted me every time Elena cried over him, His green eyes were full of sorrow, his face was pure misery, his mouth was a hard line and he just walked away from her sobbing figure as she spoke with sympathy that he accepted with no emotions on his face, it had turned hard and cold in a second.

What have I done!?

* * *

Stefan's POV:

I awoke in the middle of the night with a curious thought of Elena and Damon.

Did he stay with her? Or did he move onto another girl? Elena….. Elena so beautiful, so sweet yet so cruel she _was _the reincarnation of Katherine, not the dazed child trapped in a woman's body but the one who attempted to kill us so many years ago and brought to much trouble to Fell's Church.

"Stefan…" Kiara murmurs beside me and I look to find her eyes still shut but her pink lips parted and curved a bit on the sides and smiled thinking the possibility of her dreams, I decided to humor myself

"Yes dear" I whispered softly in her ear and a slight moan escapes her lips making me contain my laughing until I feel the presence of Damon using his power I felt so many years ago

"Kiara" I shake her and her eyes flutter open and she gazes at me with those sapphire eyes and I decide against finding my brother and trouble for another time

"Yes?" she stretches making the strap of her tank top fall slightly and the hem lift a bit revealing a strip of her stomach "You were talking in your sleep again" I smile and she smirks

"What were you dreaming?" I brush a strand of hair from her face "You really want to know?" she whispers in a sultry tone and I nod and before I can let my breath out she's atop me pinning my arms to the bed kissing me strong and hard and I smile beneath her sliding my fingers up her shirt…..

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!" Anya bursts into our room the next morning and I sit up keeping Kiara's naked body covered beneath the comforter

"Shhh Anya, sweetie were awake" I put a finger to my lips to keep her quiet and she nods

"But I have school today, so mommy needs to take me" she orders and I chuckle and nod

"She's getting up" I nod and she scurries out of the room

"Kiara" I whisper in her ear "What?" she growls and I smile

"You need to take our kid to school" I skim my nose along her neck with a finger trailing her covered hip and she moans

"Fine" she grumbles and I climb out first and yank a pair of boxers and jeans on and turn to find her staring at me in a sitting position clutching a sheet to her body "Nice ass" she purrs and I chuckle.

"I should say the same to you" I kiss her lips and pull a black v-neck on "Put some clothes on" I tell her reluctantly and she nods and swoons standing and I catch her "The worlds spinning" she looks ariund with a dazed look and I roll my eyes

"The things I put up with" I tease and she giggles again.

**Chapter 3 should be up in a couple of days or how many reviews i get for this one the choice is yours xDD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire diaries (I could only wish)**

Damon's POV:

Elena awoke in the morning surprisingly in a good mood, she got dressed in jeans, a button up blouse, heels, and a bit of make-up on with her hair a pile of twisted gold atop her head.

She smiled at me in the kitchen and pecked my lips "How are you?" I wrap an arm around her waist "fine" she leans her head against my shoulder

"Thank you Damon, I love you" she whispers and I smile into her hair "I love you too" I kiss her forehead

"I have to get going now" she snaps into teacher mood kisses me, grabs a bag of papers and runs out of the apartment.

As soon as I heard her tires screech away, I grabbed the phone book flipping to the S's.

As soon as I found Stefan Salvatore I grabbed a pen and paper scrawled his address onto the paper, ran to the bedroom grabbed my glasses and sprinted out of the apartment to my Ferrari and raced through the streets.

Stefan's POV:

"See you soon" I murmur against Kiara's lips as she's about to leave to take Anya and Tanya to school

"Very soon" she smiles

"Mom!" Anya whines and I laugh "She's coming" Kiara calls out

"Love you" I peck her lips again "Love you too" she sprints out of the house to ur impatient children.

"Love you Daddy!" Anya blows me a kiss and I wink her way and she giggles.

"Hello Brother" Damon's cocky voice says to me in the forest behind my the house as I'm hunting still waiting for Kiara and I basically lose it and catch each of us by surprise as I spin around like lighting slamming him against the tree.

After the tree slam my fingers tightened even more around his collar _You have two seconds to explain why you're here _I send him the thought and something- fear maybe- flashes in his eyes

He surprises me with the words "To apologize" aloud and my eyes widen "Yeah right Damon" I lift him off the ground sending him flying into another tree and as he's About to get up I'm in front of him again lifting his dazed form up "Is Elena all right?" My eyes narrow.

"She is perfectly fine, not a scratch on her blonde head" he tries to reassure me before I land a punch in his jaw sending him flying into the hard bark and kick him hard in the ribs.

"Then what are you apologizing for, I thought once you had Elena you'd be on your way and out of my life" I growl lifting him up with a hand holding his shirt collar as his legs dangle under him

"And I thought you'd be a miserable mess without her" he kicks my stomach and I drop him as I'm sent flying into the adjacent tree.

"Don't test me Damon" I snarl attacking him full force "I'm ill tempered now, and don't have time for your games" I gather a handful of his hair and slam his beautiful face into the ground before he's flipped over and lands a punch in my jaw probably hard enough to shatter a humans neck and jaw.

"As am I St. Stefan" he jams a knee into my stomach before I clench my teeth into his throat

_And I'm feeling merciless today _I send the thought to him ripping some of his throat out and he clutches the wound with a string of foreign curses

_As am I _he growls in my head and attacks me sending us flying into a tree across from the other tree and his fingers claw deep into my chest causing massive gashes as he grabs a fist full of my hair yanking my head back and sinking his teeth into my throat

_No, No, No Damon_ I kick him away sending him stumbling back and step up wrapping a hand under his jaw lifting him up and sending a knee deep into his stomach before slamming him into the ground

"Get away from me" I jab a piece of sharp wood into his stomach and he yowls out in deep pain as I twist it emphasizing my words "And don't. come. Back but first" I yank his head back to find the part of his neck that pumps the most blood and sink my teeth deep and hard into his neck.

_I'm not your little brother anymore Damon, and since you have Elena and have ruined my life enough I _will _kill you if you come back and remember that _I send to him as I drink deeply before letting his head fall back in pain as I kick his side once more.

"Goodbye Damon" I head back to my house to clean up but freeze as I see Kiara watching with her sapphire eyes wide and pink mouth hanging open in amazed shock

"W-what happened?" she asks me breathless as I'm walking up the stairs and she trails behind quickly

"My brother is what happened" I wince as she helps pull my shirt up and off and trails her fingertips down my bleeding chest and hisses at the deep gashes

"Turn" she twirls her finger and I turn and she hisses again at the cuts on my back "So what did happen?" she asks as we watch the wounds heal

"Damon came so I-" she cuts me off

"Beat the shit out of him" she nods

"That was for all the times he's ruined my life" I hold my hand up and tick them off with my fingers "1. Katherine, 2. Threatening me-repeatedly 3. Harming Elena 4. Harming Fell's church and 5. Stealing Elena from me" I sigh and she rolls her eyes

"I guess I understand, I would hate the guy too" she shrugs and pulls the hem of her corset down

"Um, I'm going to go get a drink" she runs a hand through her hair and disappears and I chuckle following her

"Cheers" she clinks her glass of Coke and rum with my Jack Daniels and gulps it "This reminds me of our first visit in this kitchen" she smiles wrapping her arms around my neck still holding her drink as I'm leaning against the counter "Yeah" I gaze around the stainless marble kitchen.

"I'm sorry I'm not Elena" she whispers in my ear softly making my eyes snap open at the inquire, Why would she want to be like Elena? "Or Katherine" she shakes her head

"Why would you want to be, your better" I pull her head away to gaze into her eyes and she smiles finishing her drink "Am I? Really?" she smirks filling her glass up and strolling to the back door swinging her hips a bit gazing out.

"What's better than perky blonde, fierce innocence?" she asks unemotional "Dirty blonde recklessness" I wrap my arms around her pulling her against my chest and she chuckles spinning in my embrace wrapping her arms around my neck kissing my lips hard and forceful slamming my back against the counter.

"Dirty blonde?" she arches an eyebrow pulling away and I laugh aloud.

**I'm kinda glad I made Stefan kick Damon's ass in this xD Damon deserves it! (I'm sorry if i offended the Damon lovurs, i am also a Damon lovur but ya'll gotta admit it he _is _a jerk xDD, but thats a quarter reason we luv him!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was excited to do Kiara's POV! SO enjoy... And she gets her own time with Damon *Evil smile***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diarie the wonderful LJ smith does **

Kiara's POV:

I slipped from Stefan's embrace as he slept peacefully on the bed and slid a champagne silk knee length robe over my black bra and matching panties with a lime green lining and bow and climbed off of the bed.

The house was to quiet for my liking without my children fighting each other all over the place with Stefan calling to them to stop but they flat out ignore him. I smiled at the memories we've created here grab my cigarettes from the counter and lighter from atop the fridge. One of the great things about vampires that I love is that you can smoke without having the problem about cancer and just brush your teeth to rid of the stains and smell.

It was a bad habit I didn't have to kick entering this life, It was an extremely horrible habit before and no matter how much I wanted to stop I just couldn't. I loved our house basically for my secret garden deep in the woods. I took a couple drags of the cigarette as I walked to my little swing down the leaf path.

"Hello" a voice says behind me and my eyes flutter open to the guy Stefan fought today "What?" I take another drag blowing the smoke out slowly and shake my hair.

"Are you my brothers- what? Girlfriend?" he asks simply confused as he skims me over from head to toe with a look of amazement and I glance down to find the robe open giving a full view of my half naked body.

"Wife" I pull the robe closed "Shows over" I smile sweetly and roll my eyes, he was stunned for some reason

"_You _are married to the little brat?" he asks incredulously and I scoff "How many times do I have to say it?' I hiss "_I _am married to _Stefan_" I say slowly until realization finally sets in

"Sorry, you just seem…. Not his type, you seem more of _my _type" he scrutinizes me once more "Which is" I blow more smoke before throwing it to the ground putting it out with my foot and lean casually against the tree, I know Stefan would freak if he found us but I wanted to know.

"Fun, carefree, reckless" he shrugs and I wrap a hand lightning quick around his pale throat, slamming him to the ground and lean over him with a knee in his stomach

"Who said I was reckless?" I narrow my eyes to slits and he smirks "See no one has ever, except my brother, had the courage to do that" he touches my cheek and I slap his hand away "Get this through your pretty little head" I glare at him

"I am with your brother and unlike those little whores I don't intend in running into your arms anytime soon or ever so leave me and my family alone" I slam him hard against the ground once more to emphasize my words more

"So fuck off dickhead" I stand and stare at him with disgust "I'm not as nice your brother so remember that" I snarl down at him and walk away.

"Eeeew" I mutter finding his blood on my hand and go to the sink wiping it away violently and Stefan's arms wrap around my waist and I smile closing my eyes "Hey" I whisper

"Hey" he smiles into my neck "I saw what you did" he whispers and I gasp and my eyes fly open "A-are you mad at me?" I whisper and he snorts "Mad? I'm happy you did it, you did something Elena and Katherine would have never done, Thank you" he spins me around and holds my hips.

"Why do you think I did it" I run my hands through his silky hair and gaze into his oak eyes "But we do have a problem now" he sighs "What?" I frown

"He likes you" he sighs again and I smile "Okay?" I shrug "This is going to turn into another Elena and Katherine story" he leans beside me on the counter

"No it won't" I shake my head "Kiara-" he was saying but I cut him off grabbing his cheeks in my palms and kiss him hard until he's wrapped around just me and no one else "Because 1. I don't like, care, or even acknowledge his existence, 2. You have _children _with me 3. I'm more likely to kill him than they were 4. I don't like being the prize and 5. I am madly in love with you" I explain after pulling away and he was still a bit dazed as he smiles and my eyes lock on the clock

"Omigod look at the time! The girls!" I sprint up stairs and to my floor yanking my Brown short sleeve v-neck on and fall over in the process of yanking my navy blue jeans on and I'm slipping my feet into my brown pumps "Where the hell is my purse!" I yell sprinting down the stairs and at the door with a smirk Stefan was holding my leather jacket and purse

"Your to good for me" I smile as he helps with my jacket and I peck his lips grabbing my purse and sprint out the door to my Austin Martin Vanquish with giddy excitement of my speedy car.

**I'd be happy to if i had an Austin Martin Vanquish too! And a daughter who looked like Anya and a husband who looked like Stefan! Gah I hate her! LOL sorry i let my jealousy get the best of me! But the next chapter will be up tomorrow, on account of how may reviews i get xDD choose wisely! **

**~VDlovur13**


	5. Chapter 5

**I loved doing Anya's POV because of her child innocence to some words it was fun LOL tihs is a split POV chapter from Anya to Elena, I know dramatic change but um I don't know how much I'll be able to update this week because i have A TON of projects and homework and bleh this week and i'm going to a Black Veil Brides concert this weekend WHOOOOOOOOOO! They're my favorite band xDD well enjoy the chapter sorry for bringing my personal life into this lol...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries the lovely LJ smith does**

Anya's POV:

I was talking with my friend's in the class as we awaited our new teachers new arrival "I wonder if it's gunna be a boy or a girl" Amy, my best friend giggles "I bet it's gunna be Mrs. Goldstein" Jenna, my second best friend makes a funny face, referring to the most evil, _fattest _teacher ever and everyone hated her, she wore the strangest clothes and had some sort of blazing auburn afro, I was always scared she might eat me so I steered clear of her.

I once told Mommy and Daddy about her and my daddy laughed at the way I described her and my mommy scolded him for being mean but that made us laugh harder because mommy was holding her giggling back.

Sometimes, rarely, I was scared daddy might eat me because he's a vampire and when he's hungry his eyes which mine mirrored.. Would turn black and the veins under his eyes would turn red and his fangs would extend and mommy would send him away to hunt and they would hunt together leaving me and Tanya, but sometimes we would go with them because we still needed blood even if we were half-vampires.

Me and Daddy would sometimes challenge each other and get in trouble by Mommy if our clothes got dirty because we would race through swamps, and mud, and lakes it was really fun though. I made daddy sad once when i told him that I was scared he might eat me, and he got in a small argument with my mommy that he wasn't a good daddy which isn't true because he's the best daddy ever and I love him _a lot _and he knows that now.

"Don't joke about that Jenna! You might summon it!" I hiss and we giggle and were mocked by Manny Rivera who copies our giggling

"Shut up loser" I smack his arm and he laughs and we all fall silent as a really pretty blonde lady steps in. She looked like an angel in a white blouse, jeans, and heels carrying a bunch of papers. Her hair was pale and beautiful, her eyes matched daddies ring, and her lips were the color of rosebuds, she looked as if she were 18 at least and her movements were graceful as she wrote Mrs. Smith on the board.

"Hello kids" she turns a beautiful smile our way "Anya, she's as pretty as your mom!" Jenna whispers to me, she was as beautiful as mommy!

"I am your new teacher Mrs. Smith, I am replacing Mr. Johnson who is now teaching 5th grade" she smiles softly "Okay role call" she claps her hands together and I glimpse Daddy's replicated ring on her finger.

The only other person I knew who had that ring was Mommy, and uncle Damon who I've heard of but never met, Daddy said he was a selfish jerk who stole Daddies other loves, Katherine and Elena who I heard mommy call Whores once, I don't know what that means but I think it's something bad because she told me to never repeat it.

"Anya… _Salvatore_" she stares wide eyed at the paper freaking me out a bit as I say "Here" quietly , I didn't realize she had been saying names until she said mine pulling me from my thoughts as she skimmed around the room and her eyes land on me making me shrink in my seat a little bit.

"Uh" she shakes her head a few moments later "Amy Tanner" she gulps "Here!" Amy says sweetly and I watch her for a few moments before getting back into my conversation with Jenna and Amy.

Elena's POV:

_No! No! No! _I shouted to myself mentally as the kids headed out for the end of the school day. Anya Salvatore could not be Stefan's! Those eyes could just be a coincidence, someone else's autumn oak eyes. The oak eyes that I would so often gaze into so many years ago.

She even had the ebony curls he had except hers ran down her back to her waist, she had the pale skin that matched his dead on. She was so cute! And she was his and someone else's…..

He had someone else a girlfriend perhaps…. And they had children a gorgeous little girl, a female replica of the man I loved so much and left….. But what Stefan didn't understand was I left for a reason to protect him! I was protecting him from Damon at the time, Damon made me!

Memory:

"Hello Angel" Stefan smiled in the morning as I was writing my diary, I smiled back as he kissed my lips softly.

"Are you up for Company today?" he asked pulling me into his arms "Like who?" I questioned back

"Bonnie, Matt, Meredith, your friend's" he smiled, a real smile something I hadn't seen in a while

"_Our _friend's" I corrected and he rolled his eyes kissing me once more. That day was spent with our friend's laughing and enjoying our times together, Stefan held my hand the whole time and when they would turn for a second he would peck my lips fleetingly.

I loved him so much and as he took a shower I snuck out to get a breath of the night air. I was enjoying the moon when Damon snuck up to me making me jump as he spoke the words "Are you open for offers?"

"What offer?" I asked venomously "Whoa now! Is that the way to speak to the man who helped get St. Stefan back" he smirked which made my eyes roll in annoyance

"Okay Damon" I smiled sweetly "What offer?"

"I promise to leave Stefan alone, if you come back to Italy with me" he flat out said and my eyes widened "What kind of an offer is that?" I hissed "Mine" he had said with a shrug

"Think about it Elena, Me, You traveling the world no rules" he whispered seductively fixing me in place as a sudden thought came to my mind, no rules…..

"And decline well St. Stefan lets just say will be soil soon" he winked making me gasp in surprise "You'd _kill _your own brother for me?" I asked incredulously and a bit disgusted

"I killed him for Katherine what's to stop me now?" he smirked cruelly "You are the most arrogant, selfish, twisted person I have ever met" I whispered

"Break up with him tomorrow or- well you'll see" he smirked and merged with the trees behind him.

My decisions were clear, if I didn't leave with Damon he'd kill Stefan, If I did leave I would kill Stefan mentally, So I left, at least he'd stay alive and possibly wait for me to ditch Damon. But I knew it would never happen, Damon would find us we could never be together.

I was pulled from my memory as Anya taps my arm "Mrs. Smith?" she whispers and I look into the green eyes that were his "Yes sweetie?" I force a warm smile for her sake

"This is for you" she smiles extending her small palms to reveal a violet lily "Thank you!" I smile genuinely. She even had Stefan's smile that was shown so rarely. One thing that was different was her body, it was curvy even at 8 compared to my slender form.

"I have to go my mommy's waiting for me bye Mrs. Smith!" she scurries away and my eyes widen, this was my chance to see her mother. I headed to the front of the school and watch Anya run to a gorgeous woman with short, choppy and fun hair it was blonde and dark brown, she had a small tan with beautiful aqua eyes, she had a dazzling smile with sharp and pretty features, high cheekbones, rosy cheeks, and a round face. I could see where Anya got her body because This woman's was amazing, she had the right curves in her hips and stomach, long legs and arms with feminine shoulders. She wore a brown short sleeve v-neck that clung to her torso, skinny jeans covering her legs and brown pumps.

_No! _I screamed in my mind seeing the lapis lazuli ring on her index finger _My ring! _He gave her _My ring! _Well technically it was Katherine's but he proposed to _me _with it and he just goes and gives it to _her! _"How was school?" I heard her ask with my vampire senses, her voice was soft and melodious.

She picked Anya up kissing her cheek softly "Fun! We got a new teacher" she frowns slightly "oooh who?" the woman smiles "Her name is Mrs. Smith and she's as pretty as you!" she exclaims

"Try telling that to your dad, he won't accept it" she rolls her eyes and Anya giggles "I remember when you tried convincing him that Auntie Cali was prettier and he wouldn't believe it" she giggles again

"Oh lord" she rolls her eyes "Okay, we got to get home, you remember what happened last time we left him and Tanya home alone" Kiara smiles and Anya breaks out in hysterical laughing

"They broke the good china with Lazer tag" she smiles and they climb into an Austin Martin vanquish.

Who was Tanya now? I guess its time to see what he's up to, I thought grabbing my coat and keys and headed out to my Ferrari.

**The next chapter excites me xDD It's Stefan's POV so please wait for me!! I may just get to anious and give it to you early hehehe or i may just be a bitch and wait till next week (No i'm not that mean lol) Okay you know what to do Review, Alert, suscribe everything lol byee!**

**~VDlovur13**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll update next week xD but if you review enough i'll update sunday!!! Remember choose wisely!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries LJ smith does but i occasionally play with her characters xDD**

Stefan's POV:

Seeing Damon today brought so many emotions back to life. I went to my office as soon as Kiara was gone and went to my computer I rescued from the boarding house along with my iron coffer containing Elena's apricot head band which sat on my desk beside the computer.

"Why did you leave me love?" I whispered running my hand over her silky head band that fit oh so perfectly in her blonde hair.

The anger I felt finding her body, the Elena wax doll, in the water. How me and Meredith fought when all we wanted was Elena back and we got her just to have her killed _again! _I loathed Katherine now, why did I fall in love with these cruel women that replicated one another?

The love I felt for her that night I saved her from Tyler Smallwood made me angry, Tyler Smallwood who repeatedly tried to run me out of town because Elena wanted me and not him, Elena the ice queen….

Before Annie and Kiara arrived home, and Tanya was locked in her room listening to music and doing homework I sulked into my bathroom peeling my clothes off slowly and turned soft music on turning the shower on.

I climbed in and sighed leaning my body against the bright white tiled wall. It felt like hours when it was only 15 minutes as I heard Kiara arrive home, I smiled contently as I heard her voice and hummed in pleasure as I heard her enter our room.

I peered an eye open to find her leaning against the archway gazing at me like I was a piece of meat as she crossed her arms and tried peering at my lower side but the marble wall blocks her view and she scowls "Care to join me?" I smirk lazily raising a challenging eyebrow "Hmmm" she thinks for a moment but before she can answer I've wrapped a towel around my waist to tease her and am in front of her in a second.

"Times up Kiara" my smirk widens as I hold her lower back and slowly peel her top and jeans off slowly and she moans as I slide my fingertips around her back side

"You are too easily pleased" I laugh aloud "And your as horny as a teenager" she grins running her hand down my abs and lower making me jerk in surprise.

"True" I shrug releasing the clasp on her bra sliding her panties down, crushing my lips to her own and quickly snatching a towel wrapping around her and pulled us back into the water removing all cloth of any kind.

"Boy your persistent" she grins hugging my waist "And your forceful" I smirk "your immature" she lashes back narrowing her eyes "Your reckless" I smirk and she gets pissed and slams me into the wall and it actually _hurt, _damn I loved her.

"What did I say about calling me reckless?" she glares at me

"It's rude and illegal" I tease and she laughs "Close enough" she shrugs yanking my body to hers quickly as she attacks my lips and were dragged into a cheap porno as we collapse to the ground and into one another, with quiet moans and groans so as not to worry the girls. She often giggled during making me chuckle and I kissed her fiercely when she wanted to scream from pleasure.

"Wow that was kinky" she giggles as were out of the shower and clothed and she's blow drying her hair. "Most definitely" I smirk pulling a black v-neck on and shaking my hair

"Go away your getting me wet!" she kicks me out and I chuckle and head out and downstairs.

"Dad?" Tanya pokes her head into my office a couple evening's later "Hey Tanya" I stand with a smile

"Where's Mom and Annie?" she asks hugging me, Annie was Anya's nickname we gave her, she hated it so we called her it behind her back.

"They went to the store, Why?" I chuckle

"Wanna finish our game?" she smirks up at me "You get the goggles and guns and I'll set everything up outside" I smirk back.

When Tanya and I were alone we either raced each other rock climbing, playing Lazer tag downstairs, or paintball fights in the back yard right now we were in a paintball war.

I set up our Styrofoam course outside slipping into a white v-neck, ripped jeans, and my boots while she came out with her long hair in a ponytail, a white tank top, and shorts with her black vans, she had her orange goggles on with her gun in hand.

"Are you ready for annihilation daughter?" I smirk placing my goggles on and grab my gun from her and we take our places.

"Bring it on old man!" she smirks cockily and our war starts back up again as we race to find the best spots to get each other.

"Dammit!" Kiara yells from the doorway finding the backyard a colorful mess and each of us head to toe in multi colored paints still aiming for each other but we freeze seeing Anya laughing holding Kiara's hand who had an annoyed look on her face

"Hi mom!" Tanya smiles "Heeeey Kiara" I smile innocently

"Sometimes you two are just Ah!" Kiara doesn't finish and heads back inside

"I wanna play!" Anya runs out to us and I lift her up mid step and she giggles as I kiss her cheek

"Eeeew!" she laughs uncontrollably as Tanya pecks her other cheek hugging her tightly making her pretty yellow sundress a multi colored mess and her pale cheeks the same disaster.

"Ready to turn in your gun?" I ask Tanya seriously "I think so" she sighs just as serious and we set our stuff on the patio and head inside "I'll cheer your mother up" I smirk handing Anya to Tanya

"Get away!" Anya giggles as Tanya starts tickling her and hugging her and I head to the front porch where Kiara is leaning over the railing with a cigarette in her hand

"C'mon chill out, at least we didn't break anything" I wrap my arms around her tightly as she squirms around

"Let me go Stefan!" she struggles against my embrace "Why would I?" I tease in a seducing tone moving her hair to kiss her neck tenderly

"I- said- stop- it" she says in between slight giggles and smiles "Make me" I smile against her skin "I will and you'll be sorry" she warns spinning and slamming me into the floor fangs revealed and I start laughing because of the switch of brothers, Damon was in this a few days ago.

"You are so immature!" she rolls her eyes and stands up extending her hand and my eyes narrow as I grab it and she pulls me up.

"I'm gunna go start dinner, get cleaned up" she slaps my ass, smirks and walks away back inside and I chuckle following her inside, "Get away!" Anya squeals running past me and out the front door with Tanya chasing after her.

"Girls!" Kiara and I call after them in sync and laugh as Anya attacks Tanya to the floor with a battle cry.

"Anya, You said you got a new teacher right?" Kiara asks at dinner "You did?" I ask her curiously "Mmmm hmmm" she nods

"Her name is Mrs. Smith and she's really pretty! Almost as pretty as Mommy! And she's been helping me with Math all week" she exclaims and I chuckle "She couldn't be as pretty as mommy" I smile

"No not more pretty but almost as pretty but she said my name funny the first day!" Anya's little green eyes widen "She said it sort of scared and looked at me with really wide eyes!" Anya continues

"But she was nice after school 'cause I gave her a pretty flower and she looked really happy" Anya smiles proudly kicking her feet under her chair thoughtfully chewing Spaghetti

"Anything happen with you Tanya?" Kiara asks after Anya's finished her story

"Um not really, boring, my friend's usual drama" she rolls her eyes and I grin, she thinks she has high school drama! Imagine what I went through sweetheart!

Kiara thought the same thing because she had her own grin on her face and we exchanged it together, "What was high school like for you guys? You know like the first time you went?" Tanya asks us

"Uh" we say together and laugh together "That's a couple stories for another day sweetie" Kiara smirks at me and I hide my own smile.

"Hey momma, how was yours and Daddy's day?" Anya asks as Kiara's collecting the dishes and Tanya and I are playing around in the front room and she's trying to tackle me to the ground but failing and I freeze at the sound of the question and Tanya quickly leaps and sends us to the ground "HA!" she smiles above me and I chuckle.

"You did it, and nice jump, well preformed I must say" I smile at her and she beams and hugs me before we get up

"Uh, Me and Daddy er cleaned our room sweetie" Kiara smiles and Tanya stifles a giggle and Kiara shoots a glare her way

"I'm gunna go read" Tanya smiles and sprints away "Why was she laughing? Cleaning is not funny" Anya says seriously and I smile and ruffle her hair and she growls and smoothes it again

"Oh I'm sorry did I ruin your hair?" I smirk ruffling it again "Stop it!" she giggles smoothing it once more "Stefan can you take the trash out please?" Kiara smiles at me from the sink

"Sure" I shrug grab the bag and head out, "Hello Stefan" A soft voice I knew to well says behind me and I turn slowly to find Elena looking more like an angel than a girl.

**I left you with a clifie for a reasooon! So review and experience the drama eaaaarly!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my readers (Hope I still have some) I know I've been gone for a while and I'm sorry! But my life's been a mess for quite a bit but I'm back and I will continue this story even if it sucks! (Which I hope it won't be) But I have some interesting Ideas to come but I'll have a question for ya'll after and please, please, with cherries and sprinkles on top answer! Either PM me or Review okay read on! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ):

* * *

  
**

I violently shook my head and stepped away from Elena. Dropping the bag to the floor. "Elena" I whispered, she just stared a slight blush coating her cheeks and her eyes more wild then before.

"Oh Stefan" she smiled, how I missed that smile....

"Why are you here?" I pinched the bridge of my nose, squeezing my eyes shut and clenching my teeth.

"I-I've missed you" she whispered, voice about to crack

"You have Damon now, I'm married. You should have thought about that when you left" I sighed opening my eyes slowly, I glared at my former beloved. Her eyes were lapis lazuli pools of sorrow and guilt, good.

I never thought I could be so cruel to _her _but here I was walking away, leaving confused and cold. I walked over to Kiara, dipped her over my knee and kissed her lips deeply. Her arms hung around my neck confused, I straightened her out and she stumbled to the counter. I smirked as she drew sharp breaths in and her hair hung in her face.

"You okay?" I smirked wider

"Peachy" she nodded breathless.

Damon's POV:

Elena still wasn't home. What happened when she confronted Stefan? Was she leaving me now? The suspense was killing me! I had her now, My brother didn't deserve her or Kiara, Kiara piqued my interest.

The front door slammed and inside Elena stomped. I jumped from my casual position, I smirked at her furious expression.

"What pissed you off?" I grinned

"Shut up" she growled

I held my hands up in defense "C'mon Elena, explain"

"Your _brother_" she spat the word "Doesn't care about me anymore" some of the anger dimmed replaced by sorrow.

"Why?" I probed

"Because he has _her _now" her anger flamed again. She glared at nothing and crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

"Ahh Kiara" I smiled and nodded

"Stop thinking about her!" exclaimed Elena in a high pitched voice

"No Elena, you haven't met her. She is way out of my brother's leaue like you were" I smirked wider

"What do you mean?" she glared, eyes flaring and sparking.

"She kind of kicked my ass" I shrugged casually, this made her smile.

"She knocked you off your high horse eh?" a fleeting smirk crossed her lips, I glared

"No! She's just kind of strong, I don't know how though, I mean I suppose they feed off of animal blood but Stefan's never been _that _strong with animal blood" I thought for a moment

"does she work at all?" Elena questioned

"I don't know" I shrug

"Well find out, I want to know about this girl, she must have some dirty little secret" Elena seemed determined as she stalked away, so her dirty little secrets eh, this should be fun. A grin let my face up as I followed her.

Stefan's POV:

"So you just like left her?" Kiara questioned that evening as I explained the Elena story for her.

"Yep" I nodded

"Why?" she cocked her head to the right

"Because she did to me, why should she deserve better treatment?" I shrugged

"Hmmm, your right, but what would Damon and Elena want with us now? What have you done?"

"I haven't done anything it's all so random" I sighed perching myself on the edge of the bed

"Hmmm" she hummed wrapping her arms around the back of my neck, leaning her chin on my shoulder.

"Maybe they were just in the neighborhood and like found you, how long has it been again? Since you've seen them?"

I laughed shortly at the neighborhood part "About 20 years"

"Hmmm, I don't know" she sighed leaning back on the pillows, I lied back beside her.

"We'll find out sooner or later, and when we do it won't be pretty" I switched the lights off and held her tightly as we each fell asleep. This definitely won't be pretty.

**Okey Dokey I'll have Chapter 8 up as soon as its written and I'll be updating my other stories too! Turn of events, 7 minutes of heaven, um Under pressure and Match made in heaven or hell so check those out! And my question is should Stefan ever forgive Elena and Damon and should Bonnie, Matt, Meredith and that bunch be involved? Answer please ^-^ Love Ya! **

**~VDLovur13(Izzy)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

SPOV:

"Hey daddy!" Anya sprinted over to my Porsche after her school was let out, I picked her up mid step. She smiled

"What?" I smiled back

"Today Mrs. Smith's husband came in and he was really pretty! He kinda looked like you too and had yours and Mommy's ring and he said I was cute!" she giggled, my smile faltered.

"What was his name honey?" I asked coolly

"Um, I think Damian or something like that" she shrugged, Damon.

"C'mon Annie we got to go" I set her on her feet, she climbed into the drivers seat then over the glove compartment and to the passenger seat. She buckled herself in and we sped away.

"But then Damian left after talking to her real quick, it was weird" Anya's eyes widened, I stepped on the petal harder. We accelerated and Anya clutched the seat.

We got home on a record time of 3 minutes and I quickly unbuckled Anya and sped inside. The house was a mess, everything was scattered around. The walls was cracked. "Kiara!" I called out, nothing.

"What happened?" Anya whimpered

"I don't know" I sighed raking my hand through my hair. Something white on the counter flashed in my vision. I walked over and picked it up.

_I tried playing nice, but you messed up big time. Come to this address and we'll talk, Oh by the way Kiara says hello. _

_~D_

An apartment address was scrawled on the back. "Okay Anya, lock all the doors, only let Tanya in, _Only Tanya, Me, or mommy. _No one else. Do you understand?" I grabbed her small waist in my hands, she nodded sharply.

"And if anyone breaks in _attack _got it?" I arched an eye brow.

"Yes" she nodded again, I pecked her cheek and ran away slamming the door behind me.

**Okay, I'll update If I get enough reviews and alerts xD**

**~VDLovur13(Izzy)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAUTION**: **YOU WILL BE SURPRISED! YOU'VE BEEN WAAAARNED! **

SPOV:

* * *

What I found at Damon and Elena's apartment surprised me to an unexplainable discontent. On a 3 seating couch Kiara, Damon and Elena sat staring wide eyed, slacked jaw at the large TV screen.

"Stefan!" Elena exclaimed whipping her head in my direction.

"Watch" Damon demanded to me as she jumped up and pulled me over to sit beside her.

"I'm adopted!" she cried, I cracked a smile

"Excuse me?"

Kiara grinned at her "It's not real"

She glared at the screen "I don't care"

"What are we watching?" I demanded

"The Vampire Diaries" Kiara smirked at me

"Us" Damon shrugged

I looked to find two people, A man with light brown hair, green eyes, athletic build, and a light tan. The girl had the same small tan, dark brown/black hair, and dark brown eyes. They were standing staring at each other she looked kind of mad.

"Watch!" Elena hissed smacking my arm, I jumped a bit and watched.

".... They said it was a miracle" the girl in the TV whispered, voice cracking, eyes watering

"I went back for them" he spoke " But I was too late. I-I couldn't save them, when I pulled you out I-I looked at your face and you looked like Katherine-" Damon instantly paused it.

"Bingo! Katherine, that little whore has been mentioned once again!" He exclaimed standing up, I smug smile to his cocky face. I stood straight up.

"Someone explain _now_!"

Kiara stood "Okay, Damon came over when you picked Annie up from school and told me about "_The_ _Vampire Diaries" _and we all knew the only way you would come is if you thought I was in danger, so we trashed the place and left a note" she shrugged, I stared wide eyed

"Are you kidding me?"

She shook her head. Elena stood now.

"The Vampire Diaries was a book written, It was our story Stefan! Everything! From when I came home from Paris to when Damon, Matt and I went to save you, there's more coming out. Instead, they turned the books into a _show_! Yeah and made a few changes"

Stefan smirked at the venom laced into the words "_a few changes_"

"You see those people?" she motioned toward the TV "Me and you"

My calm facade shattered, I arched an eye brow "Pardon"

"Mmm Hmm, let's see. I'm a _brunette, _Meredith is gone, Damon and you _live _together, I'm adopted, Alaric is weird looking, and Bonnie is _not _bonnie, and as you could see you look nothing like yourself my dear and there's more surprises to come" she took a deep breath after and sat down.

I stood behind the couch and watched. This was insane, we watched the rest of this episodes before they started it from the first episode.

The camera was surveying a foggy forest "For over a century I have lived in secret, hiding in the shadows, alone in the world, until now. I am a vampire and this is my story" A deep voice spoke .

It cut to a couple driving, they were in about their 20's. The man complained about the concert they just watched saying "He sounded like James Blunt."

"what's wrong with that" the woman questioned.

The man kept his eyes on the road. "We already have a James Blunt. One's all we need." she laughs and asks him why he went to the concert. The man steals a sidelong glance. "Because I love you."

The fog thickens, A dark figure stands in the middle of the road. The man doesn't see him in time as the woman shouts. The figure bounces off the windshield, onto the roof, and over the top of the SUV, landing in the middle of the brings his car to a screeching halt and tells her to call for help, as he goes to tend to his victim.

"Seriously" I scoffed aloud, Damon turned to smirk "He's seriously going to fall for that?"

"Please be alive. Please be alive." The man grabs the "Victim's" wrist, but the camera lingers on the unusual and unusually large ring the "Victim" is sporting. The man freaks, thinking he's taken a life, even though he's clearly on the give side of that equation. The "Victim" (With Damon and I's ring) springs up with a snarl, grabs him by the throat and sinks his fangs in, deep.

The woman misses the commotion, because she can't get a signal on her cell phone. And of course, she gets out of the car to tell her boyfriend that very thing, but he is nowhere to be found. There he is. Behind her, his lifeless body is unceremoniously plopped onto the SUV's hood. Face flushed, hands clenched, she turns, screams and runs off through the flowing fog. She is grabbed by an unseen force from above, and screams again as we watch her ascent into what is surely not heaven.

Over the TV Stefan's shoulder, we watch the sunrise along with him.

"I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk, but I had no choice." The camera zooms out to reveal he's standing on the steeply pitched, mossy roof of a rather grand home. "I have to know her.", Stefan leaps from the gable end of Mossy Manse, to hammer home that this is a big step for him. He lands lightly below

TV Elena Gilbert starts her day in a cozy looking window seat. "Dear Diary... Today will be different, It has to be. I will smile and it will be believable. My smile will say "I'm fine Thank you, yes I feel much better" I will no longer be the sad little girl that lost her parents, I will start fress. Be someone new, that's the only way I'll make it through". Elena's eyes scan assorted photos of her family (mom, dad, brother and herself).

"Christ she's annoying" Elena grumbled

Damon, Kiara and I chuckled.

"I got to get going and feed children, enjoy the past" Kiara stood, waved to us and left, I took her seat on the couch.

"Is Judith or Margaret in it?" I ask as Elena entered the kitchen to a woman searching the refrigerator.

"Nope" Elena shook her head "I have an aunt Jenna and brother Jeremy now!" she smiled with fake excitement.

This should be a good show *Insert sarcasm*.

**Not whatcha expected huh? ^-^ Review if you liked it, review if you didn't I take all criticism! **

**~VDLovur13(Izzy)**


	10. Apology letter

Dear Readers,

I _know_ I've been away from FF for like… EVER but that's gonna change soon because I'm going to be rewriting _all _of my stories since I believe I've changed as a writer and reading my stuff just… bother's me and I refuse to pick up any of my stories currently because I really have no idea _where _I was going with any of them. So, I'm going to be rewriting all of them SOON and possibly posting some more stories xD I've neglected you all terribly and I'm so sorry, I just lost my motivation for writing but it's BACK and I'm ready to start writing again!

-SPNlovur14


End file.
